1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective enclosures for outboard motors, and more particularly to enclosures which provide multiple safety configurations, including for the motor, for the safety of the boat and safety of mariners using the boat because of the construction and compartments of the motor enclosure arrangement related to safety gear.
2. Prior Art
Security of a boat and the safety of its occupants are ongoing problems for mariners. Small boats which utilize an inboard/outboard or an outboard motor are easily damaged and usually easily stolen. These motors may be damaged when they're lower units, which include the propellers, are left angled on the stern of a boat, with the propeller out of the water. Not only that, these exposed propellers and lower shaft of the motor may swing into neighboring boats at any mooring.
There have been a number of attempts at providing some sort of enclosure for outboard motor propulsion units, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,955 to Rinck which shows a lockable housing for such a motor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,465 to Jenkins shows a propeller housing for an outboard motor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,721 to Pyle shows a propeller case and lock arrangement for an inboard/outboard motor.
The prior art is deficient however in providing multi functional enclosures and safety arrangements for mariners on the boat during use of the boat, while otherwise also protecting the outboard motor (and boat) during on-use of the boat.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional unit which encloses the lower portion of an outboard motor or an inboard/outboard motor while maximizing safety considerations for the boat and the mariner.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide an enclosure arrangement for an outboard motor and safety apparatus along with multiple enclosure capabilities for further safety equipment.